Aftermath
by PotterheadHeartbeats
Summary: Harry builds a life post-Hogwarts and post-Voldemort. This will hopefully be a REALISTIC Harmony fanfic that sticks mostly to canon unlike the ones I have read so far. There will be NO Ron or Ginny bashing in this story. Summaries always suck, just give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Harry managed to stand. The events that transpired mere moments ago replayed in his head. Voldemort was gone. His heart was still beating irregularly as he slowly made his way back up to the castle. _I need to find Ron and Hermione. _That was his first thought. He needed to find them; they needed to know that he was okay. He needed to tell them what had happened.

Harry took a deep breath before he entered the castle. There were cots lined all along the walls of the Entrance Hall, spilling into the Great Hall. So many had died, even more were injured. Madam Pomfrey rushed about from cot to cot, doing her best to help all of the wounded. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Trelawney, and Slughorn were busy comforting students and assisting Madam Pomfrey. Harry tried not to attract attention but Slughorn seemed to notice him at once.

"Harry!" He called loudly and everyone else in the Great Hall turned to see Harry standing there. All at once, it seemed, the Great Hall erupted into roars and cheers. They were safe. Voldemort was gone. Harry didn't smile, his eyes searched desperately for Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to be there. He knew Tonks and Remus' cold, lifeless bodies lay just a few feet from where he was standing. Although he didn't look, he knew Fred lay dead, six cots down from Colin Creevey. Everyone thundered toward him at once, wrapping their arms around him and shouting joyously. The noise was deafening. Harry felt a bit like a rag doll in the crowd as people seized onto him and pulled him this way and that. It seemed everyone was determined to hug or at least touch some part of The Boy Who Lived on that momentous occasion. They thought of him as their leader, he was the reason it was all over.

Harry recognized some of the faces in the crowd, those that were up at the front: Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and even Professor Sprout though there were hundreds more. Ron was noticeably absent. Harry glanced at Hermione in question but her eyes wouldn't quite meet his. Harry managed to get away, with some help from Hagrid, after about half an hour had passed.

"Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin Creevey, and fifty others died fighting him." Kingsley said, answering Harry's unspoken question. Harry sat down beside Kingsley as he continued "There is news that the Imperiused all over the nation have come back to normal. The Death Eaters have fled, some have been captured and the others are being tracked down as we speak. The innocents in Azkaban are currently being released as well." Kingsley said.

"But how? Who is making all of this happen? The Minister is dead and we haven't had elections yet." Harry said.

"I have been named the interim Minister of Magic." Kingsley said humbly.

Harry managed a small smile "I hope it's more than just temporary, congratulations." Harry shook Kingsley's hand.

Professor McGonagall had replaced all of the House tables and yet everyone had chosen to stay jumbled together, giving no thought to who was in what House. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs were all sitting together. Harry made his rounds around the Great Hall. He spoke to those that had lost loved ones and visited with the injured. He felt a bit useless really; he knew nothing he said would bring back the dead or take away their pain. It wasn't the first time that night that he felt a pang of guilt.

Harry couldn't bear to face Mr. and Mrs. Weasley again. They had embraced him and told him that they were proud of him, immediately after Voldemort's defeat. Harry wished they would have yelled at him, jinxed him, cursed him, anything but react the way they did. It was his fault that Fred was dead and yet they acted like he wasn't to blame.

Harry entered a small classroom that he knew Remus and Tonks had been moved in to. He sunk to his knees beside Remus and could feel his eyes sting with unshed tears. Remus's hand lay inches away from Tonks'. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered into the darkness. His guilt worsened when he thought of little Teddy, who would never see his parents again. He would be raised as an orphan because of Harry. Harry put Tonks' hand in Remus's before leaving the room. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't think he was capable of seeing Fred yet or facing George.

Harry reentered the Great Hall. Exhausted and drained, he sat down beside Luna; the one person he knew would sit with him in complete silence, comfortably. Luna put her cool hand on Harry's and squeezed it gently in solidarity but said nothing and Harry was grateful. Unfortunately, Harry's moment of peace didn't last long. A crowd of admirers made their way toward him. "I'll distract them." Luna said in a whisper and once again Harry felt a rush of appreciation for her.

"Ooohh! Look! A Blibbering Humdinger!" Luna cried as she pointed out the window. Harry heard murmurs of confusion as everyone who heard her turned in the direction she was pointing. People craned their necks curiously, all trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious creature. Harry wasted no time; he ducked under his Invisibility Cloak, disappearing completely and instantly felt the weight of responsibility being lifted off his shoulders. By the time the crowd turned back to where Harry had stood before, he was gone.

As Harry made his way out of the Great Hall he could see Ginny, two tables away, with her head resting on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table. Neville was eating, the sword of Gryffindor lying beside him next to his plate. Neville was surrounded by a knot of his own fervent admirers. Harry's happiness dissipated as soon as it came, when his mind focused again on all of the deaths. He passed Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco on his way out of the Hall. They were huddled together, with Kingsley keeping a close eye on them. Harry was still wondering where Ron had gotten off to. He hadn't seen Ron since he had told him and Hermione that he was going into the Forbidden Forest to give himself up.

Thankfully, Harry managed to find Hermione as he walked into the Entrance Hall. Harry reached out and grabbed her arm; Hermione very nearly screamed. "Harry! Don't do that!" she said, some of the color returning to her face. Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over her, concealing both of them.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked in a hushed voice as he led Hermione up the marble staircase. There were chunks missing from the staircase, part of the balustrade was gone, and there was rubble crunching underfoot with every step. Bloodstains occurred with every few steps that they climbed and they could hear Peeves singing loudly "We did it! We bashed them, wee Potter's the one! And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!" He cackled as he zoomed past them, showering everything in confetti.

"He was with George and…Fred, when I last saw him." Hermione looked disturbed. "He hasn't said a word; he's been sitting there for hours. Mrs. Weasley tried to get him to eat but he refused. He won't sleep or talk to anyone."

Harry felt another pang of guilt and that combined with the pain of losing Fred, Remus, and Tonks was absolutely unbearable. It pierced Harry like a physical wound every few steps and all he wanted to do was sleep, he knew however, that he owed Hermione an explanation. She had stuck with him through everything and she deserved the truth. Harry painstakingly recounted everything to Hermione who listened attentively. He told her what he had seen in the Pensieve and he told her what had happened in the forest.

Harry and Hermione stopped in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the headmistress' study, sometime later. The gargoyle had been knocked aside and looked worse for wear. When they asked if they could go up, it simply groaned in assent, not even bothering to ask for a password.

Harry stepped over the gargoyle and onto the spiral stone staircase that led up to what was now Headmistress McGonagall's office. He offered his hand to Hermione, to help her over the rubble littering the floor. The staircase began moving like an escalator and, when they reached the top, Harry pushed the door to the study open.

There was an earsplitting noise from inside the study, startling both Harry and Hermione. He whipped out the Elder Wand, searching for Death Eaters but instead saw that the noise was coming from the walls which were covered with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses. They were applauding loudly and giving him a standing ovation. They waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other's hands, and they danced up and down on the chairs in which they had been painted.

Hermione lowered her hands from her ears and glanced at Harry who had long since lowered the Elder Wand. He was looking at the largest portrait, directly behind the Headmistress' chair, where Professor Dumbledore was staring back at him. Tears were sliding down from behind Dumbledore's half-moon spectacles into his long silver beard, and both Harry and Hermione could feel the pride and gratitude emanating from him.

At last, Harry held up his hands and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak but when he finally did they looked more than a little confused.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch, I dropped it in the forest, I don't know exactly where but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"My dear boy, I do." Dumbledore said. The headmasters and headmistresses on the walls exchanged curious glances. "A wise and courageous decision but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one." Said Harry and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction. "I'm going to keep Ignotus's present though."

Dumbledore beamed and said "But of course Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on."

"And then there's this." Harry said as he held up the Elder Wand. "I don't want it. I know it's powerful but I was happier with mine." Harry rummaged around in the pouch hung around his neck and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Harry knew that if this didn't work then nothing would and as Hermione watched skeptically, he laid the broken wand upon the Headmaster's desk. He touched his wand with the very tip of the Elder Wand and said "Reparo." Harry's wand resealed itself and red sparks flew out of its end. Hermione knew he had succeeded. Harry picked up his wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated, that'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded and they both smiled at each other. Harry glanced at Hermione and she nodded, accepting his decision as the right thing to do.

As they left the study, Hermione said "Off to bed with you, you look about ready to drop."

"I'll just walk you downst-" Harry began but Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself. Go rest." Hermione then gave Harry a gentle push in the direction of the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry nodded but before he climbed the stairs he turned back toward his friend and pulled her into a warm embrace. Hermione returned the hug and they stood that way for a few seconds. Being there, together, it felt good. In that moment they had no worries. Harry pulled back and smiled at her "I'll see you in the morning." He then headed up to the seventh floor and made a beeline for the Gryffindor common room.

Harry entered the dormitory and made his way past Neville's bed and to his own four-poster bed. He removed his glasses before collapsing on the bed, not even bothering to change. Within minutes, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was woken up early the next morning. "What's going on?" Harry said groggily as he groped the table beside him for his glasses. He could faintly see Neville sleeping in the bed next to his and he could hear Seamus snoring from across the room. It was Hermione who had woken him up; she was standing near Ron's unoccupied bed.

"This is the perfect opportunity to visit Dumbledore's tomb, while everyone is still asleep. We can slip out unnoticed." Hermione said and Harry noticed that her eyes were red, from lack of sleep.

He sat up and said "Have you slept at all since I last saw you?"

"I've been with Ron." Hermione said before announcing that Harry should get ready so they could get going. She left the dormitory before Harry even had a chance to ask about Ron again. Harry walked into the seventh year boys' bathroom and splashed his face with a bit of cold water. He brushed his teeth and headed down to the common room. He found Hermione curled up in a squashy armchair by the fire. Lee Jordan had cried himself to sleep at one of the tables in the back of the common room, a table he usually occupied with Fred and George.

Harry made his way over to Hermione, careful not to disturb Katie, who was asleep on one of the sofas near them. Hermione got up when she saw him and together they left the Gryffindor common room. The castle was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"We'll have to be careful when we get downstairs." Hermione whispered. "Most of those who spent the night are still asleep." As they passed a window, Harry saw that it was still dark; they had risen even before the sun.

"Hermione…" Harry began as they walked down the marble staircase.

Hermione knew what was on his mind. "Let's stay focused on the task at hand for the moment, Harry."

"You can't hide the truth from me forever! I think we both know that so why don't you just tell me what's going on." Harry was determined this time. "No more changing the subject and no more vague responses. I just want you to be honest with me."

"Ron…he, you know how he is Harry! It will pass; I know it will it's just a shock to his system. He doesn't mean it, you're his best friend-" Hermione said earnestly and Harry felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach.

"He blames me for Fred." Harry said in a quiet voice. It was, of course, his fault. If he had given himself up sooner, Voldemort would have called off his forces and Augustus Rookwood wouldn't have been in the castle to cause the explosion that killed Fred.

"Harry, don't you dare blame yourself! You aren't at fault and Ron will come around, you'll see. The pain is still new to him and he wants someone to direct his anger at but he'll come around. Once the shock wears off, he'll be back to his old self." Hermione searched Harry's face, desperate for some sign that she had gotten through to him but there was none.

If Ron felt this way, Harry could only imagine how the rest of the Weasleys felt. "Harry…" Hermione said as she placed her hand on his arm and looked at him anxiously. Harry shook his head; he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

They made their way out of the castle, under the Invisibility Cloak. As they walked past the Great Hall, Harry could see Ron sleeping on the floor beside George. Mrs. Weasley was quietly crying again as she tended to a wounded Angelina Johnson, who looked maddened with grief. Harry and Hermione made their way down to the Black Lake and walked along the shore. They found Dumbledore's tomb within a cluster of trees.

Hermione gasped when she first laid eyes on the tomb. It was cracked from head to foot and the sheet that had once covered Dumbledore's body, had been thrown carelessly aside. Harry's eyes hardened in anger at the desecration of Dumbledore's grave.

Hermione circled the tomb, surveying the damage, her mind working a mile a minute as she sifted through various charms and spells that she thought would be helpful in repairing the marble tomb. The sheet that had covered Dumbledore's body when he had been encased in the tomb was torn and dirty. Harry lifted it off the floor and brushed some of the dirt off. He drew his wand and mended the holes in it and then used the Tergeo charm to siphon the mud and dirt off of the cloth. When he was satisfied with his work he looked up to see that Hermione had already started making repairs. Harry put the Elder Wand back inside of the tomb before stepping back and allowing Hermione to reseal it. Neither of them looked down at the body inside.

Harry conjured a bouquet of flowers and set them on the tomb. They had a moment of silence in honor of Dumbledore and then headed back up to the castle.

"There's going to be a ceremony for the fallen tomorrow evening, before they're put to rest." Hermione said. "We're all going back to The Burrow later today. Most families have already left the castle to make preparations for their loved ones."

"I'll pick up my things before everyone gets back to the house." Harry didn't want to force his presence on them, especially Ron. He knew that he needed to give Ron time _and_ space.

"Where will you go?" Hermione asked. She didn't press him on the issue of staying at The Burrow. She knew that Ron was in a volatile state and the last thing she wanted was for them to get into a fight.

"Grimmauld Place. Sirius left it to me; I might as well make use of it." Harry replied.

"But are you sure it's safe? I have no doubt that Yaxley revealed the location to the Death Eaters." Hermione said as they neared the castle.

"The Death Eaters are either on the run, in Azkaban, or dead, with the exception of the Malfoys. The probability of them hanging around Grimmauld Place isn't very high." Hermione still looked worried. Harry smiled and said "Don't worry; I'll be careful." She left him a few minutes later to check in on the Weasleys.

Harry checked his watch, it was half past seven. After dropping by Professor McGonagall's office, he stopped by the Gryffindor common room to pick up his rucksack and Invisibility Cloak. He had let her know that he'd be back the next morning for the meeting the Order was having.

Harry walked out of the castle and slipped out of the gates. Once he was beyond the defensive wards, he apparated to the Burrow. He walked through the garden and up the steps leading to the Weasley's kitchen door. He almost tripped on a pair of Wellington boots that were lying carelessly on the top step. The door was unlocked.

Harry was shocked at the state of the Burrow. The Death Eaters had raided the property-after the Weasleys had abandoned it to seek refuge at Muriel's home-and did their best to leave it in shambles. Harry hadn't noticed before, but the kitchen window was shattered and large shards of glass littered the floor. The kitchen chairs were broken and the kitchen table was blackened with scorch marks. As Harry went deeper into the house the damage just got worse and worse. The sofas and armchairs in the living room had been overturned, Mr. Weasley's wooden wireless set lay in pieces on the floor, and bricks from the fireplace were scattered all around the floor. Every bedroom had been ransacked. There were clothes strewn in the hallways and Harry had yet to see a window that wasn't broken. By the time he got up to Ron's bedroom, his blood was boiling. He knew it could have been worse, they could have burned the place down but it still enraged him to see such a violation of the Weasley's home. He felt the same anger that had flared inside of him at Dumbledore's tomb.

Harry grabbed a few things he had left lying around Ron's room, a jumper, a pair of trainers, and the enchanted razor that Bill and Fleur had given him on his seventeenth birthday. Once he had gotten everything into his trunk, he tapped it with his wand and shrunk it down to the size of shoe box. He had gotten better at shrinking objects but was nowhere near as good as Hermione, who could easily shrink large objects down to the size of a matchbox. Before he left the Burrow, he attempted to straighten it up as best as he could. He repaired every window in the house and manually flipped the armchairs and the sofa right side up. He lifted a lamp off the floor and set it back on the side table by the sofa; he fixed the kitchen chairs last and then neatly pushed them back into their places around the table. Harry wished he could have done more but unfortunately he wasn't as good at household spells as he'd like to be.

It was a quarter past ten when Harry apparated onto the step of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry tapped the battered front door with his wand and stood back. He heard the usual loud metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain before the door creaked open. Harry stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. The dust-formed Dumbledore didn't greet him when he entered, probably because Snape was dead and there was no more use for it. Harry waved his wand and the old-fashioned gas lamps along the walls of the long hall sputtered into life with a soft hissing noise. "Homenum Revelio" Harry said quietly with his wand raised. He felt nothing and knew there were no other humans present so he proceeded to recast and strengthen the protective enchantments on the property.

Harry walked to the door at the far end of the entry hall which opened to a narrow stone staircase. He walked down the stairs and ended up in the cavernous basement kitchen. "Kreacher?" Harry called into the silence. He heard a loud crack and Kreacher appeared before him. Harry was momentarily surprised that he hadn't been in his cupboard but then realized he must have been at Hogwarts.

"Master has come back home." Kreacher said happily, sinking into a deep bow.

"Yes and this will be my permanent residence as of now. Kreacher, I was wondering…I…er" Harry didn't quite know how to ask Kreacher. He still wasn't used to giving the elf orders. "I haven't had anything to eat in awh-" Harry had never been happier to be interrupted in his life.

"Master is hungry! Kreacher will prepare an early lunch." Kreacher said, immediately getting to work.

"Thanks, Kreacher. I'm going to go put my things upstairs and get washed up. I'll be down soon." Harry walked back up the stairs, his stomach growling ferociously at the thought of food. He headed up to the second landing of the house and to the bedroom that he and Ron had shared during his first stay at Grimmauld Place. The room looked the same albeit a bit messier. The room held two twin beds and a wardrobe, along with a wastebasket in the corner. Harry set his trunk down near the wardrobe and tapped it with his wand, restoring it to its normal size. The idea of a hot shower before lunch sounded extremely appealing. He opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a scarlet jumper with a Golden Snitch on the front-Mrs. Weasley had knit him the jumper for Christmas-before heading down to the first landing bathroom.

Harry walked back into the basement half an hour later, drying his hair with the towel around his shoulders. "Kreacher has lots of work to do. The house needs cleaning and Kreacher will have to go out and get groceries." Harry smiled when he noticed that Regulus' locket still hung around the elf's neck. As Harry sat down at the table, Kreacher ladled thick onion soup into his bowl. It smelled delicious and upon tasting it, Harry concluded that it could rival Mrs. Weasley's. Kreacher had done his best to make something appetizing while working with what they had in the house and Harry appreciated it.

"It's delicious Kreacher, thanks." Harry said. Kreacher opened his cupboard door to straighten up his den and Harry grimaced at the nest of dirty blankets and rags that Kreacher slept in. When he finished his soup he decided he should get going to visit with Andromeda and Teddy. "Kreacher, I'd like you to move out of there" Harry gestured to the boiler room cupboard "and up into one of the rooms on the third landing. You can take your things up with you."

"As you wish, Master." Kreacher said and Harry wondered if secretly he was glad to leave the dingy little cupboard. Harry scribbled down a note allowing Kreacher access to his Gringotts vault, so the elf could withdraw money for groceries, before leaving the house.

* * *

><p><em>That was chapter two! Reviews help me out greatly and thank you to whisperstarysky for the really sweet review that motivated me to upload this chapter. Some of the other reviews were really freaking me out and making me feel pressured but I guess I just have to roll with it. I appreciate constructive criticism so if you have any please let me know through PM or with a review but NO FLAMES please. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story so far. See you in chapter three! :)<em>

_-M_


	3. Author's Note

To all "Aftermath" readers,

I want to take a moment to thank all reviewers that have given me words of encouragement for my first two chapters and I also want to thank any future reviewers with constructive criticism. I'd also like to take this time to address a few things. I have disabled all guest/anonymous reviews. I would rather people with actual fanfiction accounts review my story so that way I can PM you if I want to respond to your review. Anyway here are a few things I'd like you to keep in mind…

1. If you don't ship Harry/Hermione and you don't want to have an open mind to their pairing, don't read the story. I don't know why people even bother clicking on Harmony fanfics if they only like canon pairings or if they are die-hard Romione fans. I mean what's the point of wasting your time?

2. If you aren't planning on continuing on with the story, you don't actually have to tell me this in the form of a review, just stop reading. Do you think I need to hear that you doubt you'll stick with me all the way or that you are going to "drop this story?" Read the story or don't read the story, that's completely up to you, but don't put a damper on a project that I started for fun.

3. I'm not trying to claim the title of best Harmony fanfic, as I said before, I'm just writing this for fun.

I want to finish this author's note up so I'll end with this…

I am now speaking to the Guest that said she/he can't see the Weasley's blaming Harry for Fred's death. I don't know what you're reading but clearly it's not what I'm uploading. Ron is the only Weasley that is blaming Harry for Fred's death. You were ranting about my doing a huge disservice to their family, etc., etc. but I never made it seem as though the other Weasleys were mad at Harry. In fact, the only interaction he's had with the Weasleys was in chapter one, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and they embraced Harry and told him that they were proud of him-normal Molly and Arthur behavior. I know that the Weasleys aren't "petty" and I know Ron isn't either. I don't think Ron is being petty at all by blaming Harry for Fred's death, I think he's just grief-stricken. When you lose a loved one you go through a lot of different emotions and people handle death differently. You feel guilt, anger, denial, and you're a mess of emotions so Ron blaming Harry is a perfectly human thing to do, nothing to "wince" over. Ron is in a very dark place at the moment and he has a tendency to become sullen and lash out when he is upset (see Goblet of Fire and Deathly Hallows for evidence of this). Just please do me a favor and skip reading chapter three. It's clear that you don't want to give the story or the pairing a chance so at this point you are wasting both of our time.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey Guys!  
>I know I haven't uploaded in a while but some of the reviews I got for the first two chapters of the story disheartened me. I am now uploading for the people that actually enjoyed the beginnings of this story. I know I am not the greatest with my comma placement but I don't want a Beta for the story so try to ignore it as best as you can. I've had a problem with commas since I was in elementary school! Anyway, I just thought I'd address that now because I got a comment about it last time. I'm not a professional, I'm just a girl with an idea and fanfiction is my outlet. I'm going to upload this chapter now before I think of another reason not to! Here goes nothing…<em>**

**_-M_**

* * *

><p>Mr. Weasley gently coaxed George into a standing position. He was shaking; he'd had a fit when two Healers from St. Mungo's had come over to take Fred's body away. Mrs. Weasley held back her own tears and wrapped her arms firmly around George. She held him tightly and stroked his hair as he sobbed into her shoulder. Ron clenched his fists and pressed his lips together, the grief in his eyes evident. Hermione slipped her hand into his and Ron's body relaxed a bit from its tense state. He found solace in her presence.<p>

"Come on Georgie" Charlie said quietly as he wrapped his brother's arm around his broad shoulders. George slumped against Charlie's side, the fight going right out of him, and was led out of the castle.

"Come Molly" Arthur wrapped his arm around his wife and they lead the rest of their children out of the castle. Fleur was rubbing Bill's arm and whispering words of comfort to him in French. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand lightly and stayed close.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Hermione was shocked at the state of it. Charlie didn't miss a beat; he led George right through the mess and up the stairs, with Bill's assistance. Mrs. Weasley sunk into a kitchen chair and buried her face in her hands. Mr. Weasley was trying to usher both Ginny and Percy upstairs, he wanted them both to get some rest.

"Ron, you should rest too." Hermione said as she looked up into his tired blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Hermione."

"You've slept maybe two hours collectively and on a stone floor at that. You aren't fine." Hermione lead him upstairs and to his bedroom. As he changed into a pair of pajamas, Hermione pondered over the state of the house. Although the place had clearly been ransacked, it was obvious that someone had tried to clean it up and she knew that someone must have been Harry. It didn't make sense that the Death Eaters would spare the windows and furniture, they'd want to destroy as much of the house as they possibly could. _He must have straightened up when he came to get his things. _She sat beside Ron until he fell into a restless sleep and eventually she too drifted off, her thoughts exhausting her. Would Harry be alright? Would she find Wendell and Monica Wilkins? Would the Weasleys recover from the trauma of Fred's death?

* * *

><p>Harry knocked on the door. Andromeda opened it and Harry could immediately see that she had been crying. Her hair was a mess; she was clutching a baby bottle in one hand and tissues in the other. Harry hadn't thought it possible for her to look any more like Bellatrix than she already did but the bruises under her bloodshot eyes and her wild hair proved him wrong. She looked moments away from breaking down again. "Mrs. Tonks…I can come back later." Harry said.<p>

Andromeda regained herself before saying "It won't help." She stepped aside to let him in. Harry entered the house and allowed her to lead him into the living room. They sat in silence for a few minutes and he could tell that Andromeda was doing her very best to stay in control of her emotions. Harry walked over to the fireplace and carefully picked up a framed picture of Tonks. She looked about seven or eight in the picture and she was grinning into the camera while morphing her hair into different colors and her nose into different shapes. Harry swallowed hard and set the picture back down in its place.

"Mrs. Tonks, I'm so sorry." Harry said turning to face the older woman, hoping it would be enough. He hoped she'd understand and know that he meant it with all of his heart. Her daughter had been alive and well one night ago and now she was dead, just like her husband.

"She said she couldn't leave him, Remus. She promised me she'd be back." Andromeda's voice trembled. "I asked her not to go, I begged her. I asked her to stay for Teddy but she said she was doing this for him, leaving for him." She took a deep breath and Harry looked down at his feet. "I suppose that's why you're here isn't it? I'm aware that they made you his Godfather. Are you here to take him from me?" Andromeda's eyes flashed. "I won't allow it. You won't take the only thing I have left of her away."

Harry's head snapped up quickly and his eyes widened in shock. "Mrs. Tonks I would never want that. You are Teddy's grandmother, he needs you. I just…I want to be a part of his life. I want to be a good Godfather to him. I know what it's like to grow up without a Mother and Father."

Andromeda's eyes softened and she looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just…he's all I have now. Without him, I am truly alone."

Andromeda led the way to Teddy's nursery. Harry walked over to the crib and saw little Teddy, fast asleep, in a bundle of blankets. His hair alternated from a bright blue to a dark gray color. He looked peaceful, oblivious to the fact that his Mother and Father would never make it home to hold him one last time. Harry vowed then and there that he would fill this child's life with as much love and happiness as he possibly could. He would do his best to fill the void in Teddy's life. Harry reached down and very lightly stroked Teddy's cheek.

"Would you like to hold him?" Andromeda asked after a while. Harry must have looked nervous because Andromeda smiled a little and said "It'll be alright, he's a deep sleeper."

"I've never really held a baby." Harry confessed. He was apprehensive, Teddy was only a month old and he was quite small.

"Here sit down, I'll help you." Andromeda said. Harry sat down in an armchair by the window and Andromeda reached into the crib and gently lifted Teddy up. She kissed his forehead softly and put him into Harry's arms. "Support his head and neck; there you go just like that Harry." Andromeda said encouragingly. Teddy's head and neck were now resting in the crook of Harry's arm as he cradled him.

"He's beautiful." Harry said softly, smiling down at Teddy who had just opened his eyes and was looking up at him sleepily. His hair had now gone from gray to yellow.

Andromeda looked down at her grandson fondly, "That he is."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley finally forced herself up and out of her chair. She began cleaning up the kitchen and preparing lunch. "Molly, I can take care of lunch. You're exhausted. You haven't slept in days." Mr. Weasley said, sighing when he came in from the garden and saw her at the oven. Knives soared out of a kitchen drawer, avoiding Mr. Weasley, and to the countertop where they began dicing onions and tomatoes.<p>

"I'm fine, Arthur. The kids haven't eaten a proper meal in days. They'll rest better on a full stomach." She was furiously picking basil and parsley leaves from her herb garden, on the windowsill.

"Molly." Mr. Weasley grabbed Mrs. Weasley's hands and held them in his.

Her face seemed to crumple under his gaze and she buried her face into his chest. "I can't Arthur; I can't talk about it…not now. I can't afford to lose it." She should have known better than to believe her husband wouldn't see through the façade, he could always tell.

Mr. Weasley kissed the top of her head and patted her back gently. "We will get through this." Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of weakness in her husband's arms. Images of Fred, her Freddie, flooded her mind. _Oh my beautiful boy... _When Mrs. Weasley opened her eyes she nodded to Mr. Weasley who pulled away. "What can I do to help?" He asked.

"Shred the roast beef for the sandwiches and slice the bread." Mrs. Weasley pointed to the loaf of sourdough on the table.

"Right away Madam Mollywobbles" Mr. Weasley kissed his wife's cheek, happy to see that he'd succeeded in eliciting a small smile from her.

* * *

><p>While Harry was visiting with Andromeda and Teddy, Kreacher had been busy. He had gone grocery shopping and the large pantry down in the basement kitchen was now overflowing with food. Kreacher had also begun cleaning the house, making it suitable to live in once more. Harry walked down into the basement. The newly burnished copper pots and pans gave off a rosy glow as the flickering flames from the fire danced off of them. The wooden table top gleamed and the stone floors had been swept meticulously. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. He hung up his cloak and sat down to wait for Kingsley. Harry pulled that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet toward himself. Almost every article, once again, seemed to be about him and his triumph against the Dark Lord. It had been the same the day before and the day before that. Harry flipped through the paper until he found an article that wasn't about him. He spent the next fifteen minutes reading about the plans to rebuild Hogwarts.<p>

"Harry." Harry turned when he heard Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice from behind him.

"Kingsley" Harry smiled and got up to shake the Minister's hand.

"This is Otto Orpington" Kingsley gestured to a short, round man with sandy blond hair and a wide smile "and this is Lyall Gambol. They both work in the Auror Department at the Ministry." The second man was thin with a full head of brown hair. Harry shook Otto and Lyall's hands and invited them to sit down.

"Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked after a moment, remembering that this was now his house and they were his guests.

"A Butterbeer would hit the spot right about now." Otto said cheerily.

Harry was suddenly hit with the uncomfortable realization that he had no idea where the Butterbeer was, if they even had any in the house to begin with. There was no refrigerator at Grimmauld Place. His face flushed slightly and he entered the pantry to hide it. He didn't want to bother Kreacher, he knew the elf was busy cleaning upstairs, so he decided he'd improvise if it came to that. Thankfully, it did not. Harry spotted more than a dozen bottles of Butterbeer on a shelf near the vegetables. He grabbed four bottles and made his way back to the table.

After passing the older men their Butterbeers, Harry twisted the cap off of his bottle and took a swig. It was refreshingly crisp. _Kreacher must have put Chilling Charms on them. _"Shall we discuss what we came to?" Lyall asked.

Kingsley nodded. "Harry, I know it has always been a dream of yours to become an Auror. Is this still true?"

Harry nodded, without hesitation. "It is but Ron, Hermione, and I skipped out on all of seventh year."

"Even if you had been in school, I doubt you would have retained much with the war going on at the same time. It has been a difficult year all around and Hogwarts wasn't the best learning environment this year while under the control of the Death Eaters. Students had a lot to deal with, threats more imminent that failing an exam or having marks taken off of an essay." Lyall said seriously.

"Lyall is right which is why we've decided that it would be fitting to temporarily relax the requirements for applicants wishing to become Aurors." Kingsley said.

"We have lost many, Mr. Potter. We need to restrengthen the Auror Department and for that we need numbers." Otto said, setting down his Butterbeer.

"Although Voldemort may be gone, his Death Eaters remain. It won't be easy but we need to track them down and put them on trial." Kingsley said.

"How many are in custody as of now?" Harry asked.

"About a dozen or so, including the Malfoys. They are being held at Azkaban." Kingsley replied.

"I'd like to testify on behalf of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy at their trial." Harry said, surprising all three of the men across from him. He didn't elaborate but Kingsley nodded anyway.

"I think that can easily be arranged." Kingsley said.

"We have even less men at our disposal to search for the remaining Death Eaters considering the fact that we are no longer using Dementors as Azkaban guards. They can't be trusted after turning on us and aligning themselves with Voldemort so now we are being forced to use Aurors as guards." Otto said, looking troubled.

"In short, I am willing to permit any participant in the Battle of Hogwarts to begin Auror training if they are interested." Kingsley said, as he finished off his Butterbeer. "You more than satisfy the character and skill requirements necessary to become an Auror, Harry. If you agree, we'd like to start with your training as soon as possible."

Harry took a moment to think this over. He didn't want to rush into anything but he also knew that becoming an Auror was absolutely what he wanted. There was no denying, however, that he had a lot on his plate. He needed to make up with Ron, he needed to talk to Ginny and sort out where their relationship was at, he needed to be the best Godfather he could be to Teddy, and he needed to help rebuild Hogwarts. "I'd like that." Harry finally said. He'd find a way to make time for everything.

"So that's a yes?" Otto asked, smiling brightly.

"That's a yes." Harry responded. Otto grinned and patted Harry on the back enthusiastically in response to this.

Harry walked them all upstairs a few minutes later and they said their goodbyes in the entry hall, by the door. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Potter. I'll see you soon." Lyall said before shaking Harry's hand once more. "Otto, Kingsley." He nodded to them before walking onto the front step of Grimmauld Place and Disapparating.

"I'm delighted that you've decided to join our ranks Mr. Potter!" Otto said happily. "I'll be seeing you at the office." Otto shook Harry's hand and he too walked out and Disapparated.

"Harry, I'd like you to relay what we've discussed to Ron and Hermione. They'd make wonderful Aurors and I know Otto and Lyall would love to have them in the Department. I'll make a formal announcement as soon as I can but that might take a few days." Kingsley said.

Harry nodded "Hermione's coming round tonight, I'll tell her then and I'll make sure Ron gets the message."

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning at the Order meeting then." Kingsley shook Harry's hand before he too Disapparated.


	5. Chapter 4

Around dinner time, Hermione Apparated onto the front step of Grimmauld Place with the usual loud _CRACK!_ The front door swung wide open at her presence. Hermione walked inside, pulling her cloak off. Kreacher hurried forward to take it from her and said "Master Harry is in the drawing room."

"Thank you Kreacher." Hermione said kindly, smiling at him. Kreacher bowed his head in Hermione's direction and went back down into the basement to finish cooking dinner. Hermione walked up the stairs at the end of the entry hall and to the first landing where the drawing room was located. Kreacher had done a remarkable job cleaning, the drawing room was almost unrecognizable. Harry was sitting on one of the sofas near the fireplace and there was a fire crackling in the grate. He was reading something intently.

Harry heard footsteps and when he looked up he saw Hermione. His face flushed hotly and he quickly jammed the book he was reading between the cushions of the sofa. "H-Hermione! I wasn't expecting you so early." Harry glanced at the wristwatch Mrs. Weasley had given him for his seventeenth birthday, it was half past seven.

"I was worried about you." Hermione admitted.

"We saw each other this morning." Harry chuckled, hoping she wouldn't question the odd behavior he displayed when she first entered the room.

"Even so. Harry? What were you reading?" Hermione asked suspiciously, craning her neck as she tried to catch a glimpse of the book's title. There was a corner of it sticking out from its hiding place in the sofa.

"Me? Reading? Erm...nothing just a Quidditch book." Harry answered nervously though his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red.

Kreacher appeared in the doorway. "Dinner is ready, Master."

"We'll be down in a minute Kreacher, thanks." Harry responded. Kreacher disappeared, leaving the doorway and when Harry turned around he was horrified to see that Hermione was holding his book. She had taken advantage of his distraction and was now smiling at him approvingly. Harry quickly grabbed the book, blushing profusely.

"Oh for God's sake, Harry! It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Hermione said exasperatedly. The title of the book Harry had been reading was _How To Raise Your Own Mini Merlin_ by Mina Lufkin. Witch Weekly had given the book a rave review and five out of five stars. Wanda Willoughby, a renowned midwife in the wizarding world, said the book was a must-read for expecting witches.

"We should go down. Kreacher doesn't like it when I take too long and the food gets cold." Harry put the book down on a side table as he led the way out of the drawing room.

"There's nothing feminine about reading a child-rearing book! I think it's sweet that you want to educate yourself for Teddy." Hermione said earnestly. Kreacher had already laid out their plates and goblets and he was currently cutting large slices of chicken and ham pie for them.

"How is everyone?" Harry said, switching topics as they sat down for dinner.

Hermione's tone took a solemn turn. "They're doing their best to keep it together. Mrs. Weasley has been trying to keep herself busy so she doesn't have to think about it. She was scrubbing out the chicken coup, by hand, when I left. Mr. Weasley shut himself up in his shed for most of the day but he came out every hour or so and made rounds around the house, checking in on everyone. Percy left and headed straight for the Ministry after getting cleaned up and changed, this morning. Ginny has been keeping George company with Bill and Charlie and Ron..." Hermione paused before saying "He's doing a bit better. He hasn't cried since we left Hogwarts. I forced him into getting some sleep when we got to The Burrow. When I left, they were having dinner and he was trying to cheer George up."

"He doesn't know you came to see me, does he?" Harry asked as he pushed around the peas on his plate.

"Harry, you're my best friend. I don't have to hide the fact that I'm coming to see you." Hermione said.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Harry asked. "I'm not mad Hermione, really. I know how Ron feels about me at the moment, he'd give you a hard time for coming."

"Harry, I don't have to ask Ron's permission to see you nor would I. I'm not a child and I don't have to nor do I want to hide my friendship with you. That aside, it's just easier for the time being to keep Ron on a need to know basis which is why I told him that I was going to see Professor McGonagall. He's still mourning but he will move past this. With time, he'll go back to being himself and he'll realize how irrational he was being. Fred's death was _not _your fault and don't you dare let your survivor's guilt tell you otherwise." Hermione said firmly.

Harry was quiet for a time. He began eating his pie. He didn't voice it aloud but he missed Ron a great deal. It had been less than two days since they had last spoken but it felt like much, much longer. _What if he never forgives me? _Harry couldn't bear the thought of such a possibility.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and she could sense that his thoughts had taken a depressing turn. "Harry? You said Kingsley came over earlier today. What did he say?"

Harry was pulled out of his musings. "Oh, right. He came with two Aurors from the Ministry. Kingsley wanted me to tell you and Ron that he's decided to allow participants of The Battle of Hogwarts to begin Auror training, if they're interested. They need to restrengthen the department. Come to think of it, it's probably not just the Auror Department, they weren't the only ones affected."

"That makes sense, of course. I'll tell Ron when I get back to The Burrow. As for me, I can't see myself being an Auror for the rest of my life. I've had enough battle to last me awhile and I think I could do more good somewhere like the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Hermione said as Harry finished off his pie.

He smiled. "I knew you'd say that. I read the article in the Daily Prophet about the redo option McGonagall is giving seventh years. I figured you'd want to go back and do things the right way, get your N.E.W.T.s and all. And for what it's worth, I think you'd be a wonderful addition to their department."

"You aren't returning to Hogwarts are you?" Hermione asked, disappointed. What was she going to do without Ron and Harry by her side? She'd gone through six years of schooling with them and felt anxious at the thought of returning to Hogwarts without them. "I know Ron will accept Kingsley's offer too! What am I going to do without you two?" Hermione asked as she gnawed on her lower lip nervously.

"Hermione." Harry laughed. "You were always the best in our year and you love school. You thrive in learning environments whereas Ron and I don't. You always did the work and Ron and I got along mostly by copying off of you or studying your notes. It's not too big of a surprise that we wouldn't go back, is it?" To ease Hermione's nerves, Harry said "You won't be alone. Ginny is going back for her seventh year and I'm sure loads of other seventh years will decide to repeat the year too. Plus, I'll be at the castle, or near it at the very least, helping with the reconstruction and I'm sure Ron will be too so it won't be all that different."

Hermione visibly relaxed after that. Kreacher brought them treacle tart for dessert and was pleased to see Harry tuck into it with such fervor. When Harry finished he looked up and saw that Hermione was practically falling asleep in her dessert. He quickly pushed her cup of tea away from her when her nose came dangerously close to the rim and lightly placed his hand on her arm. "Hermione?"

"Hm...?" Was all she mumbled sleepily with her eyes closed.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. You might as well stay the night. It's getting late and you're spent." Harry gently tugged her up.

"Harry, I can't...I have to get back. Ron will-" She began wearily but Harry cut her off.

"You can tell him that you had dinner at the castle and your meeting with McGonagall ran late so you spent the night there. We have that Order meeting tomorrow morning anyway." Harry led Hermione to the first landing and into the bedroom that she had stayed in with Ginny when they were using 12 Grimmauld Place as headquarters for the Order. Kreacher had already made up her bed for her. "I'll see you in the morning." Harry said.

"Night" Hermione said before getting into bed.

"Night" Harry responded before closing her door and heading to the topmost landing. Kreacher had tidied up Sirius' old bedroom for Harry. He left everything in its place as per Harry's request. Kreacher complained for half an hour about the posters of the Muggle women in bikinis on Sirius' walls. He hated them but Harry didn't mind them. They were a welcome reminder of his rebellious Godfather. Being in Sirius' old room, surrounded by his things, made Harry feel closer to him.

Harry changed into a pair of pajamas and got into the large bed when he saw the picture across from him, on the fireplace mantle. It was a picture of his dad with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Harry made a mental note to have Peter removed from the picture before taking off his glasses and flicking his wand to turn off the lights.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**Sorry I've been away for so long. This chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to get something uploaded and out there. I hope I'll have more to come soon. Sorry again for the wait.**_

_**-M**_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next morning, from a restless sleep plagued by nightmares. He was haunted by dreams of the dead. When he closed his eyes he could see the terrifyingly distorted versions of Remus, Tonks, and Fred that his mind had conjured. They didn't speak, just stared him down with lifeless eyes that were sunken into their gaunt, sickly faces. Their dead stares were accusatory and the three of them closed in on Harry until all that was left was darkness and he awoke, unable to breathe.<p>

Harry got out of bed and crossed the room, pulling the drapes open. Sunlight streamed into the bedroom and Harry had to squint his eyes to look out onto the street below. There was a Muggle boy riding past the house and throwing newspapers onto neighboring doorsteps. Across the street, a woman was walking her dog. Harry walked down to the basement and saw Hermione already seated at the table.

"Morning" Harry said sleepily as he sat down across from her.

"Good morning." Hermione said as she looked up from that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. She had a cup of tea sitting in front of her along with a plate of toast and marmalade. She took one look at his bloodshot eyes and said "You couldn't sleep?"

Kreacher put a pan of sizzling bacon and sausages on the table along with a platter of eggs and a tray of toast. Harry knew there was no use lying to Hermione. "Not well. You?"

"The same as you. Harry, if you're having trouble sleeping maybe you should see someone." Hermione set the Prophet aside.

"Hermione, what therapist is going to understand?" Harry said as he forked a few sausages on to his plate.

"Then don't talk to a therapist, talk to me." Hermione replied. "I want you to be okay, Harry. You're my best friend and you're always put in the position where you have to be strong for the sake of others but that role is draining one. Talk to me, let me share your burdens with you. It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to be tomorrow. Just know that when you are ready, I'm here to listen."

Harry smiled a little. "Hermione if I know anything at this point, it's that you'll be there for me when I need you."

Hermione returned the smile and added a sugar cube to her tea. "You should hurry and finish your breakfast. It's already 8:15 and the Order meeting starts at 9:00." Harry scarfed down a few sausages and some toast before gulping down his coffee. He went upstairs and changed into black trousers, a black knit sweater, and billowing black robes, the clothes of a mourner.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the castle at 8:50 and headed to the Transfiguration classroom on the ground floor where the meeting was taking place. Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley were already there. Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle trickled in after Harry.

"Harry" Arthur called to him when he entered the classroom. "How are you?" Arthur asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley. How is George?" Harry asked, feeling that all too familiar pang in his chest.

"He's distraught. He woke up this morning and thought it had all been a dream. Bill says he looked up at the top bunk expecting Fred to peer over at him and when he realized...well, it was a shock to his system all over again. Molly is staying home with him this morning. We've been worried about you, Molly and I." Mr. Weasley said. "You didn't come back to the Burrow with us. Harry, I really do hope you aren't blaming yourself for Fred." Mr. Weasley squeezed his shoulder lightly but spoke firmly. "Fred was an adult. He chose to participate in the battle, we all did. You had nothing to do with his death. There was nothing you could do to save him. This guilt that you're tormenting yourself with isn't your burden to bear."

"If I had..." Harry's voice broke mid-sentence and he took a breath. "If I had just acted a bit more quickly-"

Mr. Weasley interrupted Harry and whispered "No. Don't do that to yourself. Do _not _let those two words eat away at you. Those two words with endless possibilities...you'll go mad. I found myself having similar thoughts. What if I had finished off Dolohov a bit quicker? What if I had been there? What if I had taken Rookwood down when I saw him running for the staircases instead of joining the group of those who were dueling the Carrows?" Mr. Weasley put his hand over Harry's heart. "You loved Fred and he loved you. You were like a brother to him and you're like a son to me. There is _nothing _you could have done."

Hermione, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, felt tears welling up in her eyes when she saw Mr. Weasley embrace Harry. She was prone to random bouts of emotion in the last two days. When she wanted to cry, she'd bottle everything up inside and cork it tight for Ron's sake. When she wanted to keep it together, she would feel her emotions uncontrollably rushing to the surface. Harry looked so young, so vulnerable, so broken in Mr. Weasley's arms. The things he had, had to endure in the last seven years of his life alone most wouldn't encounter in an entire lifetime.

Harry pulled away, wiping his eyes quickly. This was the closest he had gotten to crying since the battle but he knew this wasn't the time to lose it. The door opened and Hagrid entered the classroom, followed by Ron and Ginny. Ron looked at Harry with such anger, such hatred that it temporarily paralyzed him. Ginny walked toward Harry and hugged him tightly. "Don't mind him." She whispered as Ron walked away to sit beside Hermione in the front.

Harry pulled back slightly and looked down at Ginny with apologetic green eyes "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk."

"Harry, do you really think I blame you?" She asked. "I understand."

"After the meeting. Down by the lake?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and there was a ghost of a smile on her lips as she replied "Just like sixth year." Sixth year, it seemed like an eternity ago to Harry. Everything was different now.

"I believe everyone that is coming, is here now." Kingsley began. Ginny and Harry took a seat at a table in the back. Harry hadn't noticed Otto and Lyall come in, they were sitting with Professor McGonagall. "The first topic on our agenda today is Hogwarts. Rebuilding the castle won't be easy but we've had a tremendous outpouring of support from the public. We've received many generous donations from wizards all around the world, previous students here at the castle and others, which is a great start. The most difficult thing will be organizing a project of this magnitude. We have a lot of volunteer helpers but not nearly enough. We're hoping more people will step up to the task in the following weeks. We will need more experienced adults to oversee the repairs and to teach younger volunteers how to carry out the more simple tasks. After the Ceremony for the Fallen this evening, we will begin to set up tents out on the grounds. We will have different camp sites for crews assigned to specific sections of the castle and crews assigned specific tasks. Headmistress McGonagall has already drawn up a list of able leaders and the volunteers will be split up into groups later tonight. We hope to reopen in time for the start of next term so we need to start as soon as possible." Kingsley said.

After the meeting wrapped up, Kingsley had to go straight back to the Ministry of Magic with Lyall and Otto. Harry stood when Ron and Hermione did and moved to walk over to them. He needed to talk to Ron. Ginny grabbed his arm gently. "Are you forgetting that talk you owe me?" She was all too aware of how her brother would end up greeting Harry and if she could prolong that moment for even a bit longer, she would jump at the opportunity. She knew it was inevitable though and that she and Hermione could only redirect Harry so many times before Ron exploded like Mount Vesuvius, a volcano in Italy that Ginny had heard Hermione compare Ron to in the past.

Harry offered her a small smile "By the lake. Like sixth year." Ginny took Harry's arm and steered him toward the door, leading him away from Ron and out onto the grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ginny walked out on to the grounds, trying to stay out of the way of St. Mungo's personnel who were coming in and out of the castle in swarms. They were transporting bodies to St. Mungo's to be cleaned and dressed for burial. They had the same emblem the Healers had on their chests-a wand crossed with a bone but they wore midnight blue robes, not the lime green robes Healers donned. Bodies lay covered on stretchers and two by two the transport teams would Disapparate with them.

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and they walked around to the other side of the Black Lake and sat in the shade under a beech tree. "How are they? How are you?" Harry asked as he watched the grass dance in the wind.

"There's an undeniable emptiness at home." Ginny swallowed, her throat felt like it was constricting and she remembered seeing them bring Fred down into the Great Hall. She remembered the sinking feeling in her chest and she looked down, her red hair falling like a curtain to hide her face. "Losing someone so quickly, so unexpectedly...it's the worst feeling in the world. Just thinking about how I'll never see him again, I'll never be able to speak to him again, I'll never be able to hug him again..." Her face crumpled as tears flooded her eyes and when she closed them, they spilled down her cheeks.

Harry moved her hair aside and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair lightly and felt his heart clench. "I don't even remember what the last thing I said to him was." She managed to get out through muffled sobs.

"Sshh" Harry whispered. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what you said to him because he knew you loved him. He knew." Harry hugged her tighter and she began crying, without restraint, into his chest.

"I miss him so much, Harry" she whispered, there was an undeniable grief in her eyes as she buried her face into his chest.

"I know.." Harry said quietly as he buried his face into her fiery-red hair.

* * *

><p>Hermione found Ron sitting near the Herbology greenhouses. He was violently ripping blades of grass out of the ground and had built up a small pile beside himself. Professor McGonagall had asked Hermione for a word and when she turned back around, Ron was gone.<p>

She sat down beside him and put her hand over his. "Ron..." His hand unclenched, relaxing into the dirt but he glowered into the distance.

"Seeing him standing there.." Ron made out through gritted teeth, the same rage he'd felt when he saw Harry at the meeting reared up inside of him again. "I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him feel the way I do. I wanted to break every single one of his ribs so he'd feel the same pain I feel every time I breathe. A pain that no one can see but I feel every second of every day."

"He's your best friend Ron. How can you say that?" Hermione whispered in shock.

"HE KILLED MY BROTHER, HERMIONE!" Ron yelled angrily.

Hermione removed her hand, looking startled by his sudden explosion. She opened her mouth to speak but Ron stood up. He rubbed his face roughly and paced around in front of her. "Everything...Since the day I met him..." He shook his head. "He's been the catalyst for everything. Ginny getting taken into the Chamber of Secrets, my Dad almost dying, George losing his ear, and now...Fred's _death_."

Hermione stood and touched his arm but he shrugged her off and continued pacing. "Ron, Fred died in an explosion and Professor Snape was the one that cursed George's ear off, not Harry. He loves you, he loves all of you! He saved Ginny from the Chamber, he's the reason your Father was saved. Please, don't be like this." Hermione pleaded with him.

Ron turned on her and said angrily "I figured you'd take his side. Why am I always surprised? You do it time and time again."

"You know that's not true!" Hermione said.

"I do know. He's a saint to you just like he is to every other damn person around!" Ron stalked off, disappearing into the castle. Hermione was at a loss for words and all she could do was watch him go.

* * *

><p>Harry had three hours before the Ceremony for the Fallen started. The sun was already hanging low in the sky. He needed to get ready and go to Andromeda's house. He would be watching Teddy for a while to give her a chance to get ready. The Ceremony was to celebrate the lives of those witches and wizards that had been lost in the battle but families would bury their loved ones themselves and in the manner of their choosing. The bodies were being held at St. Mungo's until families came to claim them for their funerals. Harry had already assured Andromeda that he would accompany her to St. Mungo's to claim Remus and Tonks' bodies. He didn't want her to have to go through it alone, Remus had been like a second Godfather to him.<p>

Kreacher had unpacked the contents of his trunk for him and organized his clothes in Sirius' old dresser. He had also taken the liberty of ironing Harry's dress robes and black button down shirt which were now laying on the bed, ready for him to wear to the Ceremony.

As Harry rummaged around in a dresser drawer for a pair of socks, he came across a thick, emerald green sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him during his first year at Hogwarts. Harry picked up the sweater, it brought back a lot of memories. He had been so shocked when he'd woken up that Christmas morning and seen the pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He hadn't expected anything but was still looking forward to the food and fun that would come with Christmas at the castle. _"What did you expect, turnips?" _Ron had said to him when he'd pointed them out. Ron had been embarrassed when he noticed the lumpy parcel the sweater had come in. _"I think I know who that one's from. My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and-oh no, she's made you a Weasley sweater." _Ron had written to Mrs. Weasley to ensure Harry got at least one present that year. He had no idea how much that sweater had meant to Harry.

Harry glanced at the picture on the desk beneath the window. It was one of Ron, Hermione, and himself. They were standing arm in arm and grinning up at the camera. Hagrid had taken it at the end of their third year at Hogwarts. Portrait Harry would free one arm every so often to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, completely oblivious to the fact that Ron was holding two fingers up above his head and Hermione kept trying to swat them down so they could get a nice picture. She'd gone on and on about how she wanted one for her room. Harry smiled as he watched them in the portrait for awhile before walking away to continue getting ready.

* * *

><p>"Harry, thank you for coming." Andromeda said when he arrived. She looked on edge and her hands were trembling. Harry knew it had to do with claiming Tonks' body. "Teddy is in his bassinet in the living room."<p>

"Alright. You go on ahead and get ready, I'll keep him busy." Harry walked into the living room as Andromeda went back upstairs. He pulled his robe off and laid it on the sofa before peering into Teddy's bassinet. He was gurgling and cooing. His hair was purple today. When Teddy saw Harry looking down at him, he smiled and reached toward him with a tiny hand. "Hey...I like your hair" Harry said softly, smiling a little as Teddy grabbed hold of one of his fingers.

"You know that was your Mum's favorite shade of purple too. It was always that or this mauve color, I think it was mauve...I could never quite put my finger on it. She could change it to loads of different colors just like you can." Harry stroked Teddy's cheek lightly, making the boy laugh.

"I know you miss them but I promise, I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Harry watched Teddy for awhile, he couldn't believe how entertaining it was to just watch him coo and grasp at the air. Everything seemed to be going well, until twenty minutes later when Teddy began crying loudly. Harry's eyes widened in panic as he stood and looked around the room wildly. _What do I do? What do I do?! _

"It's okay Teddy, don't cry. Everything's alright!" Harry tried to comfort him but Teddy only cried louder which Harry couldn't believe was possible. He did his best to calm down as he pushed the top of the bassinet down. _You have to pick him up! _A little voice in his head, in the form of Mina Lufkin, said. Harry reached down and carefully lifted Teddy out of the bassinet. He was careful to support his head and neck, like Andromeda had instructed, as he paced around, trying to calm the child down. "What's wrong Ted?" Harry was getting more and more anxious by the second. _This would be so much easier if he could speak! _"Are you hungry? Do you need your nappy changed?" He didn't smell like he needed to be changed. Harry saw a bottle on the side table and snatched it up, uncapping it. He took it as a good sign when Teddy stopped, mid-sob at the sight of it. Harry sat down in an armchair and put the bottle to Teddy's lips. Relief filled him when Teddy began sucking at the bottle and gulping down the milk. _Bloody hell that was__ terrifying...but I guess it could've been worse. _He thought.

Andromeda came down a little over an hour later. "How was it?" She asked, looking a bit amused at Harry's current situation. He was sitting stiffly in an armchair with Teddy fast asleep in his arms. Teddy had drifted off after finishing his bottle but Harry didn't want to shift him for fear of waking him so he'd been sitting in the same position for over forty-five minutes.

"Honestly? I think my arm is cramping up." Harry whispered, wincing as he tried to flex his fingers.

Andromeda carefully took Teddy from out of Harry's arms and put him in his pram before covering him snugly with his blankets. "We should get going, shouldn't we?"

Harry nodded. He grabbed Teddy's diaper bag and his robe before following Andromeda out of the house. Harry waited for Andromeda to Disapparate with Teddy before following.

* * *

><p>Harry and Andromeda walked through the gates of Hogwarts along with hundreds of other witches and wizards that had decided to come early. The moon hung high over the Black Lake, its reflection winking at them in the water. A light breeze whistled through the grounds, making ripples in the lake. Andromeda tucked Teddy's blankets around him more securely.<p>

Everyone was dressed in black and wearing somber expressions on their faces. The set up was simple, honest, and to the point. There were no frills, no gratuitous decorations. Harry estimated maybe five hundred chairs, set out in rows with an aisle running down the center. He could see lights in the castle windows. There were lanterns, here and there, illuminating areas around the lake. Harry looked around for Hermione and the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the front, her arms around George who looked white as a ghost in the dim lighting. Ginny was sitting on his other side and stroking his arm as she whispered to him. Percy was standing by the lake with Mr. Weasley who seemed to be comforting him as he cried.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione. He could tell she'd been crying. She hugged him and closed her eyes tightly as tears spilled down her cheeks, Harry could feel them seep through his shirt. He returned the hug but said nothing, his heart was heavy. "Don't hold it in, not tonight okay?" Hermione whispered to him. She feared he'd keep everything pent up like he always did. She knew he needed to cry, he'd feel better for it. He couldn't go on this way forever. He'd eventually have to confront his feelings and come to terms with everything which he most certainly wasn't doing yet. Her eyes were glistening. "You have just as much a right to cry as anyone here, just as much reason. Please, Harry..."

Harry wiped away her tears. "I won't. I won't hold it in." He said as more and more people spilled onto the grounds for the ceremony. Within the span of half an hour, every seat was filled. Harry saw students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang seated in the back. There were witches and wizards attending from all over the world. He even saw the Centaurs hidden in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Harry found his seat with Andromeda and Teddy, when he saw Headmistress McGonagall coming down from the castle with Kingsley. Everyone fell silent when she reached the stage-less podium.

Professor McGonagall didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Fifty-four fallen. Brave witches and wizards that gave up their lives to protect others and to protect this castle. These people were mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters…They were friends. They stood up, they stood united, and they fought until their last breath. Their actions defined courage. They were selfless, honorable, and heroic. When they needed to make a decision between what was right and what was easy they remembered." _They remembered Cedric Diggory. They remembered Dumbledore's speech. _Harry thought to himself. He remembered what Dumbledore had said, as if he'd said it yesterday. "_Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."_

Professor McGonagall continued on, speaking passionately, her eyes burning with conviction. "Bonds of friendship and love shined bright, allowing us to drive out the darkness and define the outcome of this long, arduous war. Our fallen will forever be remembered, their sacrifice never forgotten. Let us treasure them and their memory." She paused here and took a shaky breath, trying to keep herself composed. "Grief is the last act of love we can give to those we loved and so we will grieve for them. And if we cry, we cry for tears are words the heart can't say." Her voice wavered slightly and Harry saw tears leave her eyes. "Tonight we will honor all fifty-four witches and wizards. We will celebrate their lives and unburden our hearts so that we may look to a hopeful tomorrow, a privilege we have been granted because of their sacrifice." She wiped her eyes and did her best to force the tremble out of her voice. "Human lives weren't the only ones lost during the battle, however. Centaur and house elf lives were also lost. As valiant in character as any witch or wizard, their lives equally as meaningful…they too laid down their lives for the good of our world and this castle. They joined the fray and made a difference."

Harry witnessed the Centaur's tribute for the second time in his life. The first had been at Dumbledore's funeral, this was the second. A shower of arrows soared through the air, falling a safe distance away from the crowd. The Centaurs turned and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. Professor McGonagall unfurled a long piece of parchment and began reading the names of those lost in the battle. Harry winced when he heard George's strangled sobs and wailing from the front row when Fred's name was read. Harry felt repeated, sharp stabs of pain in his chest and his eyes burned-blurring his vision. When Professor McGonagall said Tonks' name, Andromeda began weeping beside him. Harry put an arm around her and let out a shuddering breath. Remus' name was spoken. Then Lavender Brown's. Then Colin Creevey's. Harry dropped his walls, lowered his guard, and let himself cry for the first time in a long time. Soon, people were bawling from all around them, crying freely. Harry could hear Hagrid blowing his nose from somewhere behind him, it sounded like a trumpet in the night.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand high in the air; it's tip was lit. "To our Fallen" she said.

Everyone present stood and raised their illuminated wands high in the air, repeating "To our Fallen." Balls of light left each witch and wizard's wand and together, hundreds of these balls of light soared upward into the air, going higher and higher up. They lingered above them for many moments before disappearing. Professor McGonagall then took a seat and witches and wizards that had lost loved ones, came up to the podium one by one to give speeches and share stories.

As the ceremony came to a close, most people went home but others decided to continue celebrating life in Hogsmeade. Andromeda took Teddy home to get some rest. Harry would be going back to see her in the morning. She wanted to lay Tonks and Remus to rest the next day so Harry would be visiting St. Mungo's with her and helping with funeral arrangements. He watched her Disapparate and upon seeing that Hermione had her hands full with Ron and Ginny with George, he too went home. He had wanted to speak to Professor McGonagall after the ceremony but she was surrounded by a crowd and he decided he'd save it for another time. _I'll stop in and visit Hagrid then, too. _Harry thought as he arrived back at Grimmauld Place.

After declining Kreacher's offer of supper, Harry went straight to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! Okay, this chapter was longer than any other and it was hard to write especially McGonagall's speech. I wanted to do it justice so I hope I did alright. I haven't even slept yet but I really wanted to finish and edit this chapter so I could get it posted for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. :)<strong>_

_**-M**_


End file.
